


Baby Mine

by Star_Fata



Series: How Tim lost his Virginity Challenge 2009 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynx, leader of the Ghost Dragons, bumps into the young American boy who'd tried to stand up for her against Billy. She makes an impulsive decision that will change both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

3rd of October, 2003

Ling, known to the world at large as Lynx, the fearless leader of the Ghost Dragons, smiled like the cat that ate the canary. She’d been surprised to see the handsome American boy, but seeing as she was in his country now, she probably shouldn’t have been. Tim Drake was every bit as devastating as she remembered him, a seemingly normal boy, if a bit on the nerdy side, wrapped in the potential of danger few could recognise. Contrary to herself, Tim hid this potential, and most people dismissed him as a non-threat.

The blue eyes that had captivated her in Paris locked onto her as he whirled around, obviously feeling her scrutiny. Once he had determined who she was, his stance changed from a slightly awkward looking poise that was, in reality, the only sign he was ready to jump into battle to a more relaxed stance.

She strode forward. “Tim Drake.”

“Lynx.” He replied. “It’s a surprise to see you.”

She smiled. “I got fed up of Paris.”

“Now that’s something you don’t hear every day.” Tim smiled slightly. “What was it, the language?”

“I assure you, the language was the least of my worries.” Lynx laughed, deliberately placing a hand on his arm.

Tim looked at her hand, and then met her gaze steadily. He knew what she meant.

They made small talk for a good half hour, finding a hole in the wall that served alcohol to minors. Then, Lynx stood up. “My place isn’t too far from here.” She offered, giving him a final out.

“And I can afford a decent hotel if you have privacy issues.” Tim shot back, startling her. He’d managed to read her reluctance to take him ‘home’ extremely well.

As they stepped into the hotel room of the Fountain Hotel, Lynx looked around in appreciation. She hadn’t stayed anywhere like this, ever. The bed was easily a king size, and the pillows were full and looked temptingly fluffy. The rest of the room was nice enough, but the bed was definitely the main attraction.

She took off her jacket, throwing it carelessly to one side. She took off her jewellery more carefully, placing it on the bedside table. Lynx then turned to see the American leaning against a wall, staring at her. It was unnerving, as if he was rewriting what he’d previously thought of her. As if he could see through her to the point everything he knew was accurate.

“Either you prefer voyeurism, or you’re a virgin. Which?” She demanded, letting her leotard fall, before kicking it off, along with her boots. She was now wearing her jeans, and nothing else.

Tim eyed her appreciatively, and it felt more like he was admiring an exquisite piece of art, as opposed to appraising a piece of meat, which was how Billy’s gaze had felt. “The second. That a problem?”

“Not a problem.” She breathed, hating herself for reacting to his stare. He hadn’t even done anything and she was already aroused! “But definitely a surprise.”

He smirked at her, finally shedding his jacket with painstaking care, placing it on a chair. His hands moved to the top of his button-down, as he toed off his shoes and socks. His eyes never left her. “Why?”

“A guy like you must have to fight off the girls with a stick. And the guys.” Lynx stated; her eyes fixed on the ever increasing amount of visible skin.

He laughed, finally letting his shirt fall to the ground. “A gentleman never tells.”

Lynx’s eyes snapped to his face as he stepped towards her, reaching for her waist. The first kiss was almost chaste, as they tested the waters. Lynx’s arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer for the second kiss. Their tongues battled, seeking dominance. When Lynx hit the bed, she realised it was one battle she didn’t mind losing.

His hands ran up her sides, caressing her breasts with such skill she thought there was no way he was still a virgin. His mouth moved from hers to her neck, causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure.

‘His pants are in the way’. She decided, and within seconds they were no longer a problem.

He pulled back, grinning at her protest. “Impatient already?”

Lynx smirked at him, hands undoing her own jeans. “Hell yes. If you’re not up for it?”

He helped her take off the jeans in response.

As he reached for his jeans, Lynx realised he must have a condom in there. Quickly, she flipped them over, pinning his hands above his head.

He raised an eyebrow. “You willing to risk it?”

‘It’ being either motherhood or STD’s. “You’re a virgin. I’m clean.” She assured him, positioning herself.

As she sank down, she thought almost guiltily of the plan she’d concocted when she’d seen Tim Drake. She knew her life expectancy wasn’t the best, and wanted to leave behind more than the Ghost Dragons.

As Tim continued to challenge her belief in his virgin status, with caresses and thrusts that hit exactly the right way, and her leaving bite marks that were wonderfully vivid against his pale skin, she forgot her guilt as he brought her to climax, following her shortly after.

When she awoke the next morning, there was a breakfast tray on the dresser next to her jewellery.

The food wasn’t in need of reheating, so she ate it quickly before turning her attention to the note next to it.

Lynx,

Sorry to ditch you, but I had to get to school, and didn’t want to wake you. Hope you like croissants.

I’ve paid for two nights in this room, so you don’t have to worry about management throwing you out. I hope to see you again, but the ball’s in your court. No pressure either way.

I’m glad I ran into you. It’s cool to see a familiar face in this city, especially one as beautiful as yours.

Tim Drake

On the back was a phone number. Lynx giggled, allowing herself to indulge in the warm feeling flooding her veins. A gentleman indeed! She mused, slipping out of bed. She didn’t doubt his word, but wondered how wealthy he was. The Fountain Hotel was owned by Wayne Corporation, and it wasn’t exactly cheap, although it definitely had top notch service.

Shrugging it off, she slipped into the bathroom, fully intending to soak in the humungous tub.

 

22nd of August, 2004

As Lynx filled out the birth certificate that the nurse (Crystal?) had handed her, she hesitated.

“Is something wrong?” Crystal asked.

“No.” Lynx smiled, determined not to aggravate the people who would be looking after her child. “I just realised that I forgot to call Tim. Is there a phone I can use?”

Crystal led her to a pay phone, where Lynx dialled the number Tim had left here, hoping it was real.

“Tim Drake.” He answered.

She forgot her doubts instantly, getting straight to business. “It’s Lynx.”

“Lynx?” He said, almost amused. “Can’t say I was expecting you to call. It’s been a while.”

“Nine months.” She hinted.

He hesitated for a moment.“Something you want to say?”

“Your son is on the maternity ward at Gotham Central. I haven’t decided his name yet, but I like Ju-Long for a middle name. If you want him, come get him. If not, I put him up for adoption.” Lynx told him, ignoring the flash of fear that the baby boy in the bassinet would go to a home like the one her second, Bao had run away from. “Your call Drake.”

There was silence for a long, terrible moment when it appeared her half-cocked plan was about to blow up in her face. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. You’ve put my name on the birth certificate, right?”

Lynx isn’t sure what that has to do with anything, and tells him so.

“I’m in Metropolis, and I don’t want to lose my kid because I got stuck in traffic.” He says, in such a defensive tone she can practically feel his glare on her.

It amuses her, and she hangs up. She goes to tend to her son, taking all the time with him she can. She knows; that for her own sake more than anything, she will never see him again.

Several hours later, Tim strolls into the maternity ward like he owns the place, despite visiting hours having ended an hour before.

“How did you get in here?” Lynx asks, torn between curiosity and awe. Those nurses take their jobs seriously.

Tim smiles at her. “This him?” He nods at the baby in her arms.

Lynx doesn’t bother to dignify that with a response.

“He’s gorgeous.” Tim observes, sitting down on the bed. “How’re we going to play this?”

“What do you mean?” Lynx asks, handing him their son. Their son, oh god what was she thinking!

“Are you going to stay with him for a while, or leave him with me immediately?” He elaborated.

“I’ll stay for a week. Breast feeding’s meant to be good for him.” Lynx decided. “I can stay at a hotel.”

They were quiet for a very long moment. “Charles.” Tim comes out with.

Lynx stares at Tim. “Charles?”

“It was my Grandfather’s name. What’d you think, Chase Drake?” He looks at the baby in his arms.

“Charles Ju-Long Drake.” Lynx considers.

They look at him, then at each other. They burst out laughing at the exact same time.

“Ju-Long might not be the best middle name.” Lynx admits.

“Why did you choose it?” Tim asks, genuinely curious.

“It means powerful, gigantic dragon. It’s a Chinese name.” She explains. “Like the Ghost Dragons.”

“How about Li instead? It means strength.” Tim suggests.

Lynx smiles. “Less likely to scar him for life too.”

Tim stares at his son intently, gently stroking his hair. “Welcome to the world Chase-Li.”


End file.
